Whenever you need me
by LikeeaSkyscraper
Summary: What would of happened if Lux confronting Trey had gone slightly different? When the event draws up past memories and nightmares for Lux, Cate is there to help her, she always is. Whenever she needs her.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Lux confronts Trey about withdrawing his statement. What would happen if things didn't go exactly to plan?**

It was silent. It wasn't to do with the fact the house was empty; in fact it was the opposite. Reflection. That's what they told themselves they were doing. Stood around the kitchen debating mentally what they were going to do, but neither of the three speaking a word. Scared, too scared to say something because speaking up, made it real.

The turns of events left them all anxious, wary. They were struggling to keep themselves going but they had to, they had to do it for Lux. It was times like this that she needed them more than anything else in the world. Someone to listen if she decided to speak. Or just a friend to hold her. After recent events Lux had completely shut down, she wouldn't say a word about the emotional roller coaster she was currently headed on, not one sound.

The trial just around the corner, but without Lux speaking at all no one knew how it would go. You see, she tried to sort things herself. She approached him alone, to get him to withdraw his statement it was safe to say that didn't go well and if it hadn't been for some random bystander then god knows what would have happened. It would be a lot worse than a simple split lip.

That led to now where Cate, Baze and Ryan all stood around waiting. Not one of them wanting to break the silence that seemed so comforting but as usual things have to come to an end.

Baze stood there as he cleared his throat. ''I should erm'' he started unsure as he scratched the back of his head. ''I should get back to the bar... I left Jamie on his own'' He stayed stood still for a moment before turning and heading towards the door slowly, only turning back as he reached the door looking up at the stairs to the attic before exiting, closing the door gently behind him.

The sound of his jeep soon followed before the silence returned, everything was back to before. Cate couldn't help but blame herself. She felt responsible. She couldn't help think that if she was there for her before that none of this would have happened in the first place.

''It's not your fault'' Ryan put forward sensing her emotions. ''You couldn't have done anything'' He said reaching forward pulling Cate into him as he wrapped his arms around her soothingly, as she automatically buried his face into his shoulder.

He pulled back too soon for her liking, stepping back as he held her at arm's length. Cate couldn't help the feeling of distress as Ryan like Baze, left the house. Sliding down to the floor and leaning back against the cabinet Cate just sat there. Unsure of herself. Of what she was meant to do.

Her thoughts were starting to take over as she became lost in her own mind, left reflecting on everything that has happened over the past few months but then she came to a blank, she still had no true idea of what had happened in those 16 years... She was getting the feeling that she was never going to know, no matter how hard she pushed. Her train of thought was interrupted when a strange noise rang through the house, breaking the silence. Cate stayed sat there until she was certain she heard it again knowing it could only be Lux she shakily stood to her feet heading over to the set of stairs that were already down.

Climbing up them steadily as the noise continued Cate's heart felt like it was breaking when she reached the top. Lux was thrashing back and forth violently, small whimpers escaping her as she tangled herself up more in the sheets. Muttering words as she desperately tried to set herself free.

''N...no stop'' She was asleep but still, it was impossible for Cate not to hear the pleading in her voice as she reached for the bong lamp turning it on to shed some light into the room. Tears were falling down her cheeks from behind her shut eyelids. ''S...stop please''

Hesitantly Cate approached the edge of the bed, looking down her whole world shattering seeing the obvious amount of emotional pain that was causing this. She shook her head trying to shake the thought as another whimper and uttering of words reclaimed her back to the issue at hand.

''P..please! No! No!''

''Lux, wake up honey you're having a bad dream'' Cates words were shaky, quiet as she reached out to hold Luxs shoulder to stop her from moving.

''Lux come on'' Her voice rose as she shook her lightly. Still getting no response but more soft whimpers Cate reached over holding both Lux's shoulders as she tried to stop her from thrashing back. ''Lux!''

All of a sudden Lux's eyes snapped open, the fear evident behind them. ''DON'T TOUCH ME'' She screamed hitting out at Cate still disorientated from the dream as she recoiled back from Cate's touch, curling into a tight ball, wrapping her arms around herself as the silent river of tears continued down her cheek.

''Lux, it's me. You're fine'' She whispered trying to stop her own voice from cracking as Lux looked up through the hair covering her face, her eyes wide with fear as she stared at her. ''You're safe now'' She continued.

''C..cate?'' Lux's voice trembled.

''Yeah'' Cate could only smile lightly instinctively. ''It's me, you're fine. I promise'' She spoke as she lowered herself down so that she was next to Lux on the bed, reaching out to wipe the hair from her face Lux flinched, a look of hurt quickly shooting across Cate's face before Lux shifted closer, leaning into Cate's side as she let the sobs overcome her.

Inexperience led Cate wary of what to do, apart from wrap her arms around her fragile figure as she cried into her shoulder. Running her hand up and down her back whispering comforting words into her ear trying to calm her down.

It took a while but the sobs eventually quietened but Lux's grip stayed firm, her hand in a fist gripping Cate's t-shirt for dear life. ''What did they do to you Lux'' Cate whispered to no one in particular as she felt Lux shake her head.

''I d..Don't want t...to speak about i..it'' She started. ''P..please don't make m...me'' She continued to stumble over her words as the tears quickly returned.

''Shhh it's ok Lux, you don't have too'' Running her fingers through her long blonde hair she continued to sooth her daughter, only picturing what was causing this much pain caused a flood of different emotions to flood through her body. Anger, hated, sadness guilt... She shifted slightly as Lux tensed.

''Don't leave me'' Came her small panicked voice breaking the silence again.

''I won't, I'm here. _Whenever you need me_'' Her reply was soft as she shifted so Lux was lying, her head resting on her chest as the breathing started to even out.

Cate watched as he chest rise and fell evenly after time, her eyes shut as she fell back to sleep.

''I'm Sorry Lux'' Was all Cate could manage before tears of her own spilled from her eyes. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the people who read this story I love you ok and to the two people who reviewed the first chapter I love you even more and this is for you ok. I know I said it was a one-shot but I kinda wanted to continue it anyway so here you go. The part written in ****_italics_**** is a flashback. Let me know what you think? (:**

Cate was first to awake the next morning. She stirred slowly opening her eyes as she let them adjust to the light. It was only when she went to move she felt the numbness in her right arm. Looking down to see Lux curled up into her side still fast asleep she couldn't help but smile. So reaching over with her other arm she brushed the hair from her face before she froze as her eyes drifted.

Lux's shirt had risen during the night, exposing various different blotches of colour on her stomach. Different bruises, covering her abdomen in various shapes and sizes. She couldn't suppress the gasp that automatically escaped her lips: Anger flooding through her body at the thought of anyone laying a hand on her daughter. Instinctively she reached out, touching her stomach lightly causing Lux to flinch as she awoke, shooting up into a sitting position on the bed facing Cate completely terrified.

''Hey hey, it's me. I'm Sorry'' Cate stumbled trying to get her words out as Lux pulled the shirt down to cover her exposed skin.

''its fine'' Was the only response she got.

''Lux... You need to tell me what happened yesterday'' Cate said slowly, scanning her face waiting for any sort of reaction or response from her daughter.

''No'' She mumbled.

''Why not?'' Cate whispered trying to refrain from letting her anger get the best of her. Lux just shook her head blocking everything Cate was saying out.

''I can't'' She said more to herself then Cate.

_Trey was walking towards his truck as Lux appeared from around the corner. ''The hell are you doing here?'' He questioned. _

_''I came here to talk to you'' _

_''Where's your friend?'' _

_''At home, cleaning her shovel'' Lux spoke not even trying to hide her slight smirk as she spoke._

_''Yeah, well we'll see how tough she is when she's in jail'' Trey spoke turning back towards his truck about to open the door._

_''About that, Tasha's hearing is on Monday and I don't think you'll want to testify, because I don't think you want what happened in the past, to come out'' Trey's mood instantly dropped as he stared straight back at her. ''So, you don't testify, I'll make sure that it doesn't'' _

_Just as Lux turned away to walk off she was yanked back by Trey, he slammed her into the side of his truck as her head snapped up hitting the door, she couldn't help but let the cry escape from her lips. She couldn't help but instantly start to struggle pushing at him to get free._

_''LET GO OF ME'' She cried only to be silenced when she felt a pain jolt through her face, instantly bringing her hand up to her lip tasting blood. Her eyes looked back up to meet his; they were completely black, empty. ''Let. Me. go.'' She repeated trying to get free again; she lashed out punching him to break the contact as she tried to run, only for him to grab her straight back as they both fell to the floor, him instantly straddling her as he repeatedly hit her over and over as she tried to cover her face and body protectively ''STOP PLEASE'' She cried out. _

_''This will teach you and your little friend not to mess with me again'' He growled at her about to strike again when someone grabbed him from behind pulling him off forcefully and away from her._

_''What do you think you're doing!?'' A deep voice sounded. Lux wasn't sure who the figure was, her vision blurred from the tears in her eyes but she could still hear the muffled conversation from the two figures as she saw someone approaching her._

_''Hey kid, are you alright?'' A women's voice questioned bending down next to her, reaching out to touch her as Lux flinched. _

_''DON'T TOUCH ME'' She cried out rolling onto her side curling into a ball. ''Don't touch me please stop'' She whispered to herself as she started to rock herself back and forth in a ball. _

_''I'm not going to hurt you'' She whispered looking sadly at her. ''Who should I call? Do you have your parent's number?'' She questioned unsure of the situation. Although Lux was in complete shock, her body shutting down she still managed to reach shakily out holding her phone to the other women._

_''Cate, Baze'' Was all she whispered before she completely shut down, ignoring her surroundings and everyone near her. It wasn't until she heard the familiar voices around 10 minutes later that she drew herself back to reality._

_''Lux!'' She heard Cate shouting followed by her quickly approaching footsteps. She instantly knelt next to her daughter, not caring about the wet floor as she looked up at the stranger. ''What happened!?'' _

_''I don't know, we were just walking and saw what was happening so ran over to help'' She stammered under Cate's fierce gaze. Moments later there was the sound of another car screeching to a stop as Baze's voice was heard._

_''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?'' He shouted charging over to Trey who was still being held back by the other man instantly swinging at him. He went to punch again but stopped when Cate spoke up._

_''Baze, stop! Lux needs you'' Cate cried out looking up at him pleadingly, he glanced back at Trey now holding his nose before coming over and kneeling down next to the pair. _

Cate stood there confused as Lux stared off distantly as tears trickled down her cheeks. She knew that Lux was obviously remembering something, something she should know, she should have been there. Cate mentally slapped herself before reaching over and pulling Lux into her arms once again like before letting her cry into her shoulder. The trial was just around the corner but with no one speaking about what happened no one knew how it was going to go.

''Cate? You home?'' Baze's voice sounded through the house as she heard the front door closing. Quickly followed by his footsteps as he walked up the stairs to the attic, taking in the sight in front of him, Lux crying into Cate's shoulder he stood there frozen, un sure on what to do.

_'_Is she alright' He mouthed to her not wanting to break the moment as Cate just shook her head, looking at her daughter in her arms sadly.

She didn't know if she would ever be ok, not just because of this but because of everything else that had happened in her life. There was so much that no one knew about her past, all there was to tell them her history was the file, but with hardly any information about past foster families in that they were left with nothing to go on. Nothing to tell them who had hurt her daughter and in what way and to tell the truth, that scared the living hell out of both of them. She had said before, she was more messed up inside then they realized... The truth of that statement was tearing the pair apart, not knowing which was clearly tearing her to pieces, caused their hearts to break even more.

''B...Baze?'' Lux's voice sounded as barely a whisper.

''Yeah Kiddo'' He smiled as she looked up. ''I'm here'' He spoke walking over and sitting on the bed next to her and Cate. ''I'm here, I'm not going anywhere I promise'' He said leaning over and kissing her forehead as the three sat there together waiting for anyone to speak before they were left in silence again.


	3. Chapter 3

The trial had just finished. Every ones emotions were running high after the disclosure of the new information about Lux's past. They didn't quite know what to think. Rage was filling every part of their bodies, not just at Trey but at there selves. They should of been there for her when she was a kid and now it was too late to go back. The whole family were angry, they couldn't do anything about it. And then there was Lux, she had completely shut down after the trial finished. She was outside in the Baze's jeep curled up on the back-seat silently crying to herself. She had never wanted this to come out in the first place, she had it buried for so long and recently so many memories had been brought back up by everything going on. She just wanted it to be over but she knew that was un likely to happen.

It was a miracle she had managed to convince Baze and Cate not to say anything about the incident with him the other day, saying that it would only end bad for both of them as she was the one who went to him. It would look bad for both of them. After what felt like hours of fighting they reluctantly agreed, although both knew that if it came to it they would still bring it up if it would help Lux and Tasha.

''I can't even...'' Cate started but cut herself off as she just continued to cry. Baze stood there, tears in his own eyes looking down at her. ''It's all my fault'' She sobbed looking over at the jeep from a distance.

''No it's not Cate'' Baze said sighing, deep down he knew that it wasn't her fault, it wasn't his either. Not their fault entirely anyway, the social worker should of realised something was up.

''Nothing is going to be the same again, she's completely shut down Baze! What are we going to do''

''I don't know Cate, I don't know'' He said pulling her forward into a hug as he looked over her shoulder to see Ryan stood there. Ryan just nodded at him, a silent understanding, before he turned walking towards his own car. ''Come on, let's get out of here'' Baze spoke as he pulled back from the hug guiding her to the jeep.

They both paused for a moment once they were stood by it. They could see Lux curled up on the seat through the window and weren't sure how to approach her. Cate making the first move opened the door to the back seat, climbing up into the back of the truck. Lux looked up at the noise seeing Cate sat on the far side of the car just looking at her sadly. Cate reached out to rub Lux's back but she instantly flinched, Cate not able to hide the look of hurt that flashed through her eyes as Baze got into the front starting up the jeep to drive them all back to Cates.

After a completely silent car ride they finally got back to Cate's. Baze was the first to get out of the car followed by Cate who watched as Lux sat up slowly before following them not saying a word. She instantly headed up the stairs into her room leaving the two parents alone in the kitchen.

''What are we meant to do Baze?'' Cate started instantly. ''She won't talk, she wouldn't even let me touch her''

''She just needs time Cate..'' Baze was never really one for being serious but that had changed a lot recently. ''She probably just wants to be alone to think, I mean she just told us about something in her life she probably never wanted to remember that has to have some sort of effect on her''

''I know... I just feel so helpless'' She whined looking over at the stairs.

''She needs some space'' Baze repeated following Cate's gaze.

* * *

Lux was upstairs in her room, curled up under the covers of her bed holding herself tight. She didn't want to see anyone right now, she knew she had hurt Cate earlier in the car but she just couldn't face them. She didn't want to know what they thought of her after the information came out. She thought they would hate her, think she was too damaged. You see that's what Lux was used to, people just dumping her when it became too much. She was terrified that it was going to happen again, with her own parents. Her actual birth parents. She knew deep down that they weren't like that but that didn't stop the thoughts from flooding around her head, haunting her as she tried to block everything out.

So she just stayed there, listening to her parents conversation through the ceiling. You see they didn't realise how thin the floor actually was, she could hear most of what they were saying. She smiled weakly to herself at Baze being the serious one for once, but then her memory flickered back to the court room when him and her grandpa both lashed out at Trey. That was stupid if anything but it made her realise how angry Baze could get.

Being drawn from her thoughts she came out from under the covers and looked up when she heard a knocking. Seeing Cate stood by the stairs looking nervously at her daughter.

''Can I?'' Cate questioned motioning to the bed, although she initially wanted to be alone she also needed her mom right now, so she nodded. Cate walked over and slid under the covers next to Lux. Lux not being able to see Cate so anxious around her moved closer into her side as Cate slowly put her arm around her. ''You holding up al lright?'' She felt Lux nod into her. ''Baze is still here, if you were wondering''

Once again Lux didn't say anything. She wanted too but couldn't bring herself to do so.

''I'm Sorry'' She finally spoke.

''What?'' Cate said shocked.

''For earlier, in the car. I just-''

''You don't need to explain'' Cate cut her off, hearing the pain in her daughters voice. ''You just need to know I'm here for you, Baze is too. _Whenever you need us_''

''Your not going to leave me?'' Lux barely whispered. ''Send me back because of what's happened''

''Oh my god kid, No. Why would you think that?'' Cate tightened her grip on her daughter after hearing this. ''You're not going anywhere, you're stuck with us forever ok'' She felt Lux nod again and couldn't help but smile slightly looking over at the stairs seeing Baze who had obviously heard the whole conversation judging by the look on his face. He smiled at Cate before heading back down the stairs deciding that this was a moment for the two of them.

But he agreed, she really was going to be stuck with two dysfunctional parents for her life. He chuckled to himself at the thought as he laid down on the couch for the night.

* * *

**Thank you too anyone who is actually reading this and reviewing i'm not really sure if you want me to carry on with this story or not so let me know... and feel free to share any ideas you have (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Things had been getting better, just over a week had passed and well, things were slowly getting back to normal... whatever normal was. Lux was trying to keep up her act that she was fine, as if nothing had even happened. She just wanted to move on and forget everything but she couldn't. It was still going around her head constantly taunting her. Her mind was a prison. Despite her attempts to cover it up she couldn't keep her emotions at bay from everyone. No, not from Cate.

She spent the past week watching her daughter closely, she was scared that something might happen again. That this time she might actually lose her for good and she couldn't go through that. So she watched and she waited and her efforts weren't wasted. She noticed certain things, the way Lux was eating less. How she would always look tired like she hadn't slept at all throughout the night. The slight look of fear behind her eyes whenever there was a loud noise or how she flinched when someone touched her still. She was getting better at it but in general the feeling was still there.

She decided she just needed some time, space to process through everything herself. She still had her secrets from her past that she kept, she hadn't told anyone what happened the day when she confronted Trey and Cate had finally accepted that some of these things were going to stay hidden. Trying to bring them up was a lost cause, Lux would shut down or change the subject so eventually she had just given up for now anyway...

Baze... Well Baze was Baze. He was never really that good with trying to help with how people were feeling but he did his best. He tried to cheer her up like old times, taking her out with Math and Jamie to fairs, amusement parks. Or generally just playing video games with her till early hours of the morning, anything to keep her distracted and to see her smile again, a real smile. The fake smile had been something he had become far to accustomed to lately. In general it worked, she was able to escape from herself for a while and have fun and as time went on, she was slowly managing to push it aside, she was healing. Getting better.

Life went on, they tried to fit back into normal routines with school and work but never was going to be quite the same again. Ryan and Cate's relationship was strained, they tried to work through it but some things were still issues for them. But they both tried, Ryan cared for Lux like she was his own and would always be around helping out.

It wasn't until one day around a month later when they finally relaxed for the first time in what felt like ages. Lux was sitting on the edge of Cate's bed after coming downstairs one morning.

''How are you doing?'' Cate asked generally although they both new the deeper meaning behind it.

''I'm fine Cate, I promise'' Lux smiled. She wasn't lying, she was generally fine. Time is life's healer.

''Mhmm okayyy'' Cate said smirking before she sat up reaching forward and pulling Lux down with her as she poked her in the side watching her squirm trying to get free.

''CATE'' Lux cried laughing. ''Stop!'' Cate just smiled before she stopped but she kept her hold on her daughter, keeping her laid beside her as the room fell silent. Their soft breathing being the only sound that was filing the room.

''Do you remember what I told you a while ago Lux?'' Cate said, her tone suddenly serious.

''What do you mean?'' Lux was confused, Cate had told her a lot of things over time. How was she meant to know which one she was on about.

''About not leaving you... do you remember what I said?'' Cate sat up and Lux quickly followed as they looked at each other, their eyes meeting for a brief second.

''Yes'' Lux said smiling before her expression quickly dropped. ''Why?'' There was an edge of panic in her voice, wondering if Cate was taking back what she said, like now everything was going to change and her life was going to be ripped out from under her.

''I just wanted to make sure you remembered... and that you always will remember.'' Cate paused before continuing. ''That, I'm here... Baze too...''

''Whenever you need me'' Lux finished her sentence before meeting Cate's eyes and smiling again.

If you had told Lux she would of had a family with her birth parents a few years ago she would of just laughed in your face, the idea seeming outrageous but now, she couldn't see her life any other way.

* * *

**The End... da da da. Okay I was reading the reviews for this story this morning and decided to do one more chapter to finish it off properly. It's a really shitty chapter and a bad ending but I just wanted to kind of conclude it properly. Don't hate me ok.**


End file.
